


Leonora Snart: The Pretty Pretty Princess

by FandomGeek123



Series: Leonora Snart [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Fem!Leonard Snart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGeek123/pseuds/FandomGeek123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Besides what’s so bad about being a princess? I thought that was every little girl’s dream,” Jax asked from his seat on the deck. Len crossed her arms and shuffled uncomfortably as</p><p>Mick laughed."Nah, Snart had a princess streak a mile long. Even in Juvie, she wanted to be treated as royalty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess Len

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fem!Snart AU. I don't know I just wanted to. It's my first work on this site, and I'm still trying to get used to the format of everything so be prepared for...mistakes. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I could lay claim to the show, and by extension Leonard Snart, but alas I cannot.

Leonora Snart was not a girl who followed rules well - or at all.

 

It hadn't always been this way. Those years back in a broken home with a breaking family was filled with strict rules and even worse punishments for when one didn’t obey them, and sometimes even when they did. ( There was so many. Like pink. Get beer. Entertain Daddy’s Friends.) Mama had been gone since Lisa was a couple months so there was only one person in the house who can really take those punishments

 

(It, however, should be mentioned that if someone were to tell her what to do now, a very icy end they would meet.)

 

Maybe it was because of that household, Len didn’t like rules, but it didn’t help that everyone who wanted to order her around was nothing but sacks of ego and testosterone. None  more than Rip.

 

“I don’t care,” she gritted out. Her arms were stiff by her side, one hand clenched in a fist tightly and the other on the hilt of her gun. “I’m not doing it. Send Assassin or Wing Queen, but I’m. Not. Doing it.”

 

Rip sighed as if she was being unreasonable, but didn’t look to back down.

 

They were stuck somewhere in the Medieval period, having crash landed. Rip wished to take a few days to fix the ship with Jax's help, but decided they could use the inconvenience for their mission. At the moment, Rip was trying (and failing) to get Leonora to attend a banquet with Raymond. Apparently Savage was in Europe, whispering into the ears of some powerful nobles, including the current king of the land they were on. This age Savage had convinced the present king to buy a chuck of the meteorite from Egypt, giving it to his daughter as a necklace.

 

Normally, Len would have no problems going on the mission. Rip had even offered the rest of the treasure room to her own will (like she wasn’t going to stop for a…detour before anyway) until she knew who or better yet what she was going undercover as.

 

“A. princess,” Len growled when Rip opened his mouth again. “Not only a princess, but a princess ready to be given away in marriage to a fifteen year old prince. What about me says cougar? Or worse - princess,”

 

“Soon to be king!” Sara chimed in unhelpfully.

 

Sara and Mick were sitting on the other side of the holotable, enjoying the view. Their feet were propped up on the table and their heads leaned in, snickering at the ongoing battle between the two captains. Len glared at them.

 

She swore they only lacked popcorn and then the image would be complete.

 

“Ms. Snart,” Rip began, but Len interrupted. “No,” Len grumped. “Why can’t one of the birdies go in anyway? Or better yet Sara” Rip sighed.

 

“Ms. Lance cannot go because of the sightings of this ages League’s members who she has already met,” Gideon said.

 

“And bird girl?” Len growled. Kendra shrugged and answered. “I don’t have you or Sara’s skills at thieving. I try and I’ll get caught. Besides Savage is here, and I don't have a weapon yet. I rather not die by his hands…again.”

 

“Besides what’s so bad about being a princess? I thought that was every little girl’s dream,” Jax asked from his seat on the deck. Len crossed her arms and shuffled uncomfortably as Mick laughed."Nah, Snart had a princess streak a mile long. Even in Juvie, she wanted to be treated as royalty."

 

Leonora growled. "Shut up, Mick."

 

Sara smirked from her corner. "Come on, Snart. If it's not the princess style, and I know it's not the dress you're worried about - I've seen you in one and out," she leered - Snart rolled her eyes, not even up for their usual banter,"what then?" Len didn't do nor say anything but glared at the table as if it had personally insulted her.

 

Rip clapped his hands together, ending the conversation. "Well, since that's settled, Raymond, Snart," he said swiveling to look at the two."Get ready. The fabrication room will have your clothes ready. Remember tonight you are Lord Primington and Lady Sierra from the North Court," and with that he walked out of the room.

 

Len growled and stormed out of the room, not listening to the various comments said by her teammates behind her. They didn't know the reason, and if Len had her way, they wouldn't ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny gets dressed up and fed up.

“No,” Len said calmly, from inside the fabricator room. 

 

The team stood gathered around, watching as Rip ordered (begged) the crook to come out.

 

Rip sighed.“Ms. Snart-”

 

“Mr. Hunter,” Len interrupted with a drawl, “tell me, does being a time master effect your hearing? Or did you just not hear me when I said **_no_. ** I’m not coming out.”

 

Rip threw his hands in the air, red in the face as the team around him snickered. Sara picked herself from the beside Mick, who was too amused to be helpful. “Come on, Snart. You’re going to have to come out sooner or later.”

 

Len snorted from behind the door. “This is a _fabricator_ , honey. I can make anything I want in here. Therefore, leaving for food and other essentials is not principle, and certainly not dressed like this.”

 

“Oh for the love of-!”

 

“Ms. Snart,” Stein started, ignoring Rip’s cry, “You already agreed to the mission. Which, I’m sure you know, you cannot complete from there.”

 

“Besides,” Mick, said stretching on the side of the door, “I’m getting bored out here. And we all know we don’t want that.”

 

The team shuddered at the thought. They’d learned early on that no one wanted a bored Mick. A bored Mick was an (even more) dangerous Mick, and considering his…expertise, it was saying quite a bit.

 

Considering her sigh, Len knew this too. Seconds later, the door opened.

 

Steam poured out of the door as the click of heels was heard. Silver heels steeped out of the room with a peek of blue dress. Gloved hands clutched the door as she peeked out. Her hair was braided elegantly down her back with little crystals woven in. A small crowns on top of her head.

 

She stepped out further, revealing the light blue dress accenting the curves she hid behind her jacket. The hem of her dress dragged along the floor, slightly obscuring the heels.

 

“I hate you all,” she informed them, crossing her lace covered arms self-consciously. The sleeves of the dress hooked around her pointer fingers, adding a touch of gentleness to the cold girl’s usually appearance.

 

“Woah,” Jax said. Ray nodded beside him, jaw on the floor. Len glared at them before. turning her nose away.

 

She smirked at the sound of Stein slapping them on the head.

 

“Why were you hiding all this under that jacket?!” Kendra shrieked, coming  closer with Sara on her heels.

 

“Did you have this bust the whole time?” Sara demanded. “Okay, after this we are going bra shopping.”

 

Len rolled her eyes, and grumbled. “I like my jacket and my bras are fine _thankyouverymuch_.”

 

“Undergarments aside,” Stein said, smiling softly, “you do look beautiful, Ms. Snart.”

 

“And perfected for a foreign heiress, visiting from a neighboring kingdom.” Len rolled her eyes at Rip but stopped as Mick’s gaze.

 

He stared at her intensely, but not at her bust or figure like Jax or Ray or her outfit like Sara and Kendra, but at her hair.

 

She could see his eyes dance over the flowers in her hair. She smiled when he caught her eyes and stepped flowers to him to stand beside him, letting the conversation around them fade to the background.

 

“What do you think?”she whispered, trying not to be heard over the the conversation around them.

 

“I didn’t realize how long your hair was,” he responded.

 

It was true. Usually Len kept her hair in a ponytail or a bun, whether on a heist, in a safe house, or just on the ship. It was more comfortable that way, but at times, she took it down, in the safety of her own room, it stopped just past her ass. Despite the disadvantage in a fight, she couldn’t bring herself to cut it.

 

Lewis had never let her keep it past a pixie cut. If it went too far, if it reminded him of the little girl he got instead of the man he wanted, he’d try to cut it off himself.

 

Sometimes she wondered if her life would have been better as a boy but knowing her father, she doubted it. 

 

Mick caught her eye as if he knew what she was thinking. He shifted closer, not enough to touch but enough to feel his presence. She let out a breathe she didn’t know she was holding.

 

“I’m a bit jealous,” Ray joked, tugging on his own outfit. “How come I don’t look that good.”

 

Len patted his shoulder, condescendingly. “I would tell you why , but even with literally all the time in the world, I still wouldn’t be able to list all the reasons.” She smirked at his indignant squawking before turing down the hallway to her room. 

 

“Now if you guys need me, I’ll be in my room, but word of advice? Don’t.” And with that, she disappeared the bright lights of the Wave Rider, hair glinting in the artificial lights.

 

 

xXxXx

 

Len stood in her room, looking at her image in the mirror. She looked more elegant than she ever though she would, better than Russia, in her her backless black dress and little silver shaw.  

 

Not as sexy, mind you. She's worn more revealing things than the strippers in her old neighborhood,but never something so...simply beautiful. 

 

She didn't exactly smile at her reflection, but her usually smirk was softened a bit. She could see Lisa just loving this. She gave herself a small twirl, liking how her hair glinted in the lights. Too bad it wasn't gold...

 

A knock interrupted her musings, making Len stop spinning. She cleared her throat. “Come in,” she said, her cold mask slipping back on once more.

 

Ray poked his head in, puppy dog smile shining bright on his face. Len scowled.

 

“What, Ray?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He stepped further into her room, staring at the frost patterns that decorated her wall. “I didn’t know Gideon could re-paint the rooms,” he said.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Neither do I. I just know the fabricator spits out a high quality brand of paint.” His jaw hit the floor. “You paint?”

 

She growled in response. “I’m sure you didn’t come here to stare at my walls. What do you want?”

 

“Oh, well…”Ray said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was hoping to help you on your etiquette.”

 

She rolled her eyes and crossed the room to her desk, lifting a book to scroll through. “I’ve got it handled, but thanks.”

 

 “I’m most saying it’s a lot harder than it seems,” he shuffling further into the room. “Not that you don’t have what it takes, but crooks and killers aren’t known for their etiquette. It’ll be a lot harder if you don’t know how to blend in.”

 

She crossed her, temper rising. “I think,” she gritted out, “that I can handle it. This isn’t my first rodeo, buckeroo.” Ray shrugged, still not seeing the anger on her face.

 

“I just thought I’d offer my help,” he said, finally turning around, not noticing the hot temper on her face in place of the usually cool mask.

 

He was unknowingly saved by Gideon’s interruption.

 

“Ms. Snart, Mr. Palmer, the Captain is requesting your presence.”

 

“Thanks, Gideon,” Ray said with a smile, flouncing out of the room with only a wink at the current ice princess and disappeared down the hallway.

 

Len stood behind her closed door, fist clenched. “I’ll show you etiquette,” she spat out before stomping after the idiot genius.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too terrible! The next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
